<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Days by dirtyuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242599">Black Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyuncle/pseuds/dirtyuncle'>dirtyuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Creampie eating, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Marathon Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Post-Orgasm Torture, Rape, Sex Magic, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyuncle/pseuds/dirtyuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Left behind in Malfoy Manor, Harry becomes an unwilling toy of the Black sisters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom_Nerd123_Bellatrix_Harry, Fandom_Nerd123_Narcissa_Harry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry slumped on the bed with a groan and stared listlessly at the ceiling. It had been days since he saw another person, and even his fear and anxiety about his friends' fate had given way to apathy. He was trapped, wandless, and the room's scant furnishings were enchanted beyond breaking.</p><p>After Dobby had Apparated the others out but before he could return for Harry, Death Eaters rushed into the cellar. He didn't remember much but their agitated swearing and the agony of their curses as they took out their anger on him. Just before he blacked out under a Cruciatus Curse, he heard a shrill female voice interrupt them.</p><p>When he came to, he was no longer in the cellar, but a room about the size of his bedroom at Privet Drive. The bars across the window and the spartan decor further drove the similarity home.</p><p>At least he had a bed. Lumpy as the mattress was, his sore muscles appreciated the improvement over the cold cellar floor.</p><p>His ears pricked up at a creak of a floorboard outside. It was about time for his daily meal. He had been inexplicably left alone for almost a week, wallowing in frustration and self-pity, and even the taciturn house-elf who delivered his food was a welcome company.</p><p>The multitude of locks on the reinforced door clicked and clacked until the knob turned. He propped himself up on an elbow expectantly, but instead of the platter-laden elf, his gaze landed on a pair of stockinged legs. Looking up, he flinched and scooted back along the bed.</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange stepped inside and carelessly shoved the door shut behind her. Her heavy-lidded eyes took in his shivering form.</p><p>"You don't have to be so scared, Harry," she said, twirling her wand between her fingers. "I just wanted to check in and see if you were enjoying your new accommodations. I was the one who moved you here, you know."</p><p>He stared at her in shock, then scowled and looked away. Whatever her game was, no way was he going to thank his captor for her hospitality.</p><p>"Don't look so surprised. Diluted as your blood is, you're still of better stock than the Mudbloods you keep company with. It wouldn't do to treat you the same as that filth."</p><p>He gritted his teeth. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw her stroll up to the bed and scooted away until his back pressed against the headboard.</p><p>"Look at me," she said.</p><p>He glared defiantly at the wall. Her wand swished through the air, and an invisible vice gripped his head, swiveling it forcibly toward her. Pain lanced through his neck, and he turned to face her to ease the tension.</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself." She pointed her wand at him, her dark eyes gleaming. "Show more enthusiasm. Auntie Bella took time out of her busy day to come and play with you, after all."</p><p>His jaw clenched. A part of his mind that was not blinded by impotent fury observed that Bellatrix was wearing dress robes—still black, but more glamorous than the severe Death Eater garbs he had seen her in the last time. He snorted in disgust; so even psychotic bitches let their hair down sometimes.</p><p>Her expression clouded. "Get down," she barked, releasing the vice on his head. When he didn't move, she swiped her wand left.</p><p>Yelping, he hurtled off the bed and crashed on the floor. Picking himself up, he balled his fists and glared. She sashayed over to the bed and perched on the edge, never letting her dark eyes off him. He had half the mind to tackle her, but the wand pointing at his chest made him reconsider.</p><p>Bellatrix crossed her legs, then uncrossed them, the motion drawing his gaze. Licking her lips, she gestured at him.</p><p>"Strip."</p><p>He only stared, unable to comprehend the order. What was she playing at?</p><p>Sighing impatiently, Bellatrix flicked her wand, ripping down his trousers and underwear both. She cackled as he cried out and stooped to grab them.</p><p>"On your knees," she said.</p><p>Heedless, he frantically tugged up his trousers, but before he could get them on, an immeasurable weight pressed down on him and forced him to the floor. Gasping, he looked up at her, then quickly covered himself up with his palms.</p><p>She laughed shrilly. "No, no. Auntie Bella can't play with you like that. Lift your hands."</p><p>Panting in shock, he glowered at her. She waited for a beat, tapping her wand against an open palm, then flicked it. The next breath wouldn't enter his lungs; gasping soundlessly, he clawed at his throat, his eyes bulging out—</p><p>Bellatrix flicked her wand again, cackling as he wheezed in air. "Better listen to me if you know what's good for you, Harry. I'm told I have quite a temper. Now, come closer."</p><p>Breathing heavily, he edged toward her, the carpet chafing his knees. Bellatrix slipped off her shoes and watched him with an expression that boded him no good. Once her stockinged foot poked his inner thigh, he twitched and made to cover himself again, but thought better of it.</p><p>"Stay just like that," she purred, sticking out her tongue to run it along her wand.</p><p>He shuddered as her toes prodded his crotch and repressed the urge to shrink away. Her dark eyes watched him ravenously, her lips stretched in a deranged smile. His face burned in humiliation, and he looked away.</p><p>Her toe lifted up his bollocks, poked them, then trailed up his limp cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining himself to be somewhere far away. More of her foot brushed against him, pinning his member to his stomach. The pressure increased until she was almost trampling him, and he turned her way with a whimper.</p><p>She giggled and reduced the pressure. Getting the message, he didn't turn away, yet stubbornly didn't look at her face.</p><p>Bracing her palms on the bed, she extended her other leg and rubbed his member between her smooth feet. His gaze was inadvertently drawn to the darkness under the hem of her dress robes.</p><p>Bellatrix giggled, and withdrawing her feet, hiked up her robes. Despite himself, he stared. Her stockings extended halfway up her thighs and were held up by a—garter belt, he reckoned it was called. A gap of pale skin peeked between the stockings and her black lace knickers.</p><p>"Like what you see? My husband bought these, but he'd rather force himself on Mudblood whores than perform his duties to me."  She spread her legs wide. "Aren't you lucky? Look as much as you please."</p><p>Catching himself, he turned his head aside.</p><p>"I said <em>look</em>."</p><p>Even though there was no spell accompanying her order this time, his head swiveled back in a shameful reflex.</p><p>She slowly lowered the wand she had raised and laid it on the blanket. The fingers of her other hand skimmed the lacy waistband of her knickers.</p><p>"That's right... Bella will put on a show for you. It would be rude not to watch."</p><p>Her foot returned to rub his crotch. Gritting his teeth, he peered up at her as ordered. Satisfied that she had his attention, she slipped her hand into her knickers.</p><p>A moan left her lips. He glanced up to her face incredulously, then back down. Her fingers moved rhythmically underneath the lacy fabric. His cock twitched, growing harder.</p><p>"Little Harry's not so little anymore," she said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Ducking his head, he looked to where her foot glided against the underside of his erection. He squeezed his eyes shut in shame. She pressed on him hard, and his eyelids flew open. Her fingers moved faster.</p><p>"Does Bella's foot feel good?" she asked breathlessly.</p><p>"No," he growled. "I hate it—I hate <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Hate it? When your nasty cock is leaking so much?" Her toes curled around his crown, then rubbed up and down, slick with precum. "Don't lie to me. Any half-blood should be happy to receive this much from me."</p><p>He glared daggers at her. "I'm not. Stop this."</p><p>"I will. Right after I get what I came here for." She giggled breathlessly. "Hold off until I come, and I'll leave. But if you don't..." She leaned in, pushing her foot flat against him. "Then I'll know you were lying."</p><p>Squaring his jaw, he returned her gaze. If anything, she appeared elated by his defiance. Her teeth captured her lower lip as her heavy-lidded eyes peered down at him. The fingers moving under her knickers produced wet, carnal noises.</p><p>A shudder went through her, and her lips parted in a moan. Her foot paused momentarily before inflicting further torment on his throbbing cock. Her eyes narrowed in pleasure. He kept watching—not because he <em>wanted</em> to, he told himself, but because she would curse him otherwise.</p><p>"I'm <em>so</em> wet," she breathed, her eyes hazy. "So horny, I'd even take your nasty half-blood cock. Would you like to stick it inside me, Harry? Give it to me hard? Make me scream, like when you cast the Cruciatus Curse on me?"</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a moan. <em>Depraved bitch</em>. His fingers clenched on the carpet, his breathing ragged. Her foot slid unceasingly up and down his length, sending jolts of pleasure each time it brushed his swollen crown.</p><p>He had to hold on—</p><p>He couldn't.</p><p>With a strangled groan, he shuddered, spurting hot seed over his belly. Bellatrix exclaimed something, no doubt mocking him, but at that moment, he was beyond caring.</p><p>Panting for air, he lifted his head to meet her dark eyes, and all the shame and humiliation washed over him anew.</p><p>"You made a mess," she purred, extending her foot. "Clean it."</p><p>He gaped at her stockings, stained in places by his seed, then looked up at her.</p><p>"With your tongue," she clarified, shoving her foot at his face.</p><p>He recoiled in disgust. Her hand rose off the blanket, and her wand swished. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe.</p><p>Bellatrix wiggled her foot in invitation. He glared, choking, trying futilely to draw in a breath. Her hand kept moving frantically underneath her knickers as she watched him, her chest heaving. His face contorted. Crawling over to her, he shut his eyes and extended his tongue until he brushed her stockinged foot.</p><p>Bellatrix gave a noise of approval, and breath rushed into his lungs at last. Nearly fainting with relief, he lapped at her foot, keeping his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at her.</p><p>She moaned, a low, drawn-out noise, and her foot bumped his teeth painfully, her toes curling. He drew back, almost gagging, and watched with teary eyes as she shuddered and tilted her head back.</p><p>He had half the mind to attack her, but her wand remained clutched in her hand, and the opportunity passed when she straightened up and fixed him with her dark gaze. A satisfied smile played across her lips.</p><p>"Little boy couldn't hold back after all. You know what that means." Rising to her feet, she sashayed toward him, gripped him by the hair, and stared right into his eyes. "Bella's going to be back to play with you again."</p><p>A howl of rage rose in his chest, and he balled a fist to throw a punch, but she knocked him back with a silent spell. Her cackle rang in his ears before the door slammed shut and he was alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, Harry bruised his knuckles punching everything in sight, screamed himself into exhaustion, jumped at noise real and imagined, and even attempted to bolt out once the house-elf came by with his meal, but a wave of the creature's spindly hand sent him hurtling back into his prison.</p><p>It was when his shame and rage began to drain out of him that <em>she</em> returned. Hearing the locks click, he heaved the bedside table up and was halfway to the door before she walked in and sent it floating to its original location with a casual wave of her wand.</p><p>"Look at you, trying to brawl like a Muggle," she scolded. Entering the room, she sized him up with a glint in her eyes. "The Dark Lord wishes to know... what were you planning on doing with the sword?"</p><p>He blinked at the non sequitur, then growled, "I'd never tell you."</p><p>"I was hoping you would say that. Now I have an excuse to interrogate you." Her lips curled at his surprise. "The Dark Lord learned something—something major. You're not to be harmed now. He tasked me with looking after you. He <em>praised</em> me for stopping those louts from torturing you to death." Her eyes glazed over, and she shivered in obvious delight.</p><p>He stilled in confusion, then circled her warily, his eyes fixed on the wand in her hand. Whatever Voldemort learned, it couldn't be good.</p><p>"You must be thinking, how can I interrogate you without harming you," she drawled, watching him creep around her with undisguised amusement. "I was thinking about it too. I was thinking about it all night while my bastard of a husband was out getting his thrills in his usual manner." Her eyes narrowed at him. "And then I thought, it's not really harming you if we're both enjoying ourselves, is it?"</p><p>Seeing red, he snarled and leapt at her. She laughed as a flick of her wand reversed his momentum to slam him into the wall. As he sank to his knees, wheezing for air, another spell threw him onto the bed. An invisible force constrained his limbs while silky ropes snaked around his wrists and ankles, tying them to the bedposts. Gasping, he tugged at them, but they didn't give.</p><p>Sashaying up to the bed, she climbed on and straddled his waist. She watched him wrench at the bindings, and satisfied that they held, laid her wand down. Her fingers rose to toy with the topmost button of her robes.</p><p>"Have you missed Auntie Bella?" Sinking down, she rubbed against his crotch. "Have you touched yourself imagining me playing with you?"</p><p>"You're sick," he spat. "Insane."</p><p>Her eyes flashed. "Yet you moaned under my touch. Your hated enemy! What does that make <em>you</em>, Harry?"</p><p>He glowered in silence as she unbuttoned her robes, humping him all the while. As her lapels parted, he saw that she only wore lacy red lingerie beneath, and averted his gaze before she could comment on him staring.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shrug off her robes and reach behind to unclasp her bra. She leaned over him, and despite himself, he couldn't resist looking. Her ribs protruded slightly, but her breasts were full and firm, and her brown nipples were pointy.</p><p>Giggling, she shimmied her shoulders, then ran her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. A moan escaped her lips as she fondled herself. Shame washed over him as he felt himself grow hard.</p><p>"Getting excited?" she asked. "You sick little boy."</p><p>"Who would—" He bit back a moan as she rubbed against him.</p><p>Laughing, she scooted back and tugged down his trousers. His cock sprang free, bobbing in the air. Licking her lips, she rose to her knees and hovered above him. He stared at the damp spot on her knickers before hurriedly turning his head aside.</p><p>"Don't you want to see where your cock is going?" She reached down to pull her knickers aside. "Right here, in Bella's wet little hole."</p><p>His gaze darted to her fleshy nether lips peeking out from curly hair. He gulped, looked away, then, unable to resist, peeked again.</p><p>"Right here," she breathed, spreading herself apart with two fingers.</p><p>Swallowing, he ogled her pink, glistening folds. It wasn't fair. Wasn't fair that someone so utterly evil could captivate him so.</p><p>Satisfied that she had his attention, she angled up his cock and rubbed against it. A jolt went through him at the hot contact. Tilting his head forward, he watched with bated breath; he suddenly wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her. Maybe he <em>was</em> sick.</p><p>When his cock brushed the top of her slit, she moaned and shivered. Her breathing grew heavier as she rubbed that spot against his tip, over and over, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stay quiet.</p><p>Her heavy-lidded eyes fixed on his as she aimed his cock lower. As his glans kissed her wet entrance, he trembled in shameful anticipation.</p><p>"Almost there," she whispered, hovering just above him. "Little Harry's about to become a man."</p><p>His hips twitched before he caught himself and stilled. It was too much to hope she hadn't noticed.</p><p>Her lips stretched into a knowing leer. "It's alright, Harry. Come. Stick your nasty cock inside Bella."</p><p>He turned aside, hating himself for his weakness.</p><p>Her hand on his shaft tightened, and with a quivering sigh, she sank onto him. He couldn't help but cry out as her wet heat enveloped him. Nothing had prepared him for this. He peered at where their bodies were connected, then up at her face, his eyes wide.</p><p>"I could've made you beg," she sneered, "but I'm feeling generous."</p><p>She ground back and forth, and his head tilted back in a moan. Her heat pulsed around him as each motion of her hips sent pleasure coursing through him.</p><p>"For a brat, your cock's decent," she said. "Perhaps I'll come to play more often. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"You're delusional," he spat.</p><p>"So you say... but you've fantasized about this, haven't you?"</p><p>"You—wish." His voice cracked.</p><p>She laughed and rocked against him faster, her breasts swaying. He looked away, trying to think of anything else but the pleasure of being ridden. Her increasingly louder moans filled his ears as the muscles of his lower body tensed.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're done," she breathed. "After all the talk of hating this?"</p><p>He gritted his teeth and glared at her, his breaths coming in pants.</p><p>Leaning forward, she locked her eyes with his. "I'm your enemy, Harry. Resist! Show me what you're made of!"</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, he tugged at his bindings. Her deranged cackle rang in his ears as she rode him harder. It was futile. With a strangled noise, he bucked into her.</p><p>"Pathetic," she cried, gyrating her hips. "You say you hate me, yet you spurt your half-blood seed right away!"</p><p>He slumped back and glared weakly. His cock slipped out as she drew back and gave a dissatisfied noise that was at odds with her gleeful smile.</p><p>"How dare you go limp when I'm not satisfied? We'll give it another try, but for now..." She wiggled off her damp knickers and scooted forward until her crotch loomed over his face. "Clean me."</p><p>He gaped. His seed trickled from her cunt and dripped to his chin. Pulling on his bindings, he turned aside in revulsion.</p><p>She grabbed his hair to yank his head up even as she sagged to meet him, smearing their fluids across his lips. He yelled and tossed his head, heedless of his hair being ripped, until she let go with a snarl.</p><p>"Gentle, filth, you're supposed to be gentle with that place!" Before he knew it, her wand appeared in her hand. "Bella will have to teach you the hard way."</p><p>A wheeze left his lungs when he realized he couldn't breathe. He lifted his gaze. Bellatrix tapped her wand against her palm before scooting closer and presenting herself for him. He glowered, but his survival instincts took over, and he leaned toward her engorged vulva.</p><p>Squinching his eyes, he stuck out his tongue but only felt air. His eyelids flew open. She had retreated an inch and was peering at him with malicious glee. He leaned closer. She retreated. Gasping, he yanked the ropes on his wrists and stretched his neck forward, extending his tongue until it brushed her nether lips.</p><p>She moaned and sank onto him, causing him to gasp helplessly and get more taste of her and himself than he ever wished. He spluttered, licked, then tilted his head back and desperately tried to draw breath, his panicked eyes seeking out hers.</p><p>"Do it like you mean it, Harry." She giggled. "Like it's your favorite dessert. Like you're ever-so-grateful Auntie Bella allowed you to taste her."</p><p>Black spots crept along the edges of his vision. His mind blanked. Bending forward until her pubic curls tickled his nose, he lapped at her folds, no longer caring where he touched or what he tasted.</p><p>The blockage on his airway abruptly disappeared, and he collapsed on the bed, wheezing in one greedy breath after another. Bellatrix tutted and ground on his lips. He stuck his tongue out feebly, not shying away.</p><p>"That's better... much better." Her hand returned to his hair. "Lick."</p><p>He lapped at her like a man dying of thirst. She repositioned herself and tugged his hair to direct his tongue. Flicking the little nub at the top of her slit made her moan loudly, so he focused his efforts there. Not because he <em>wanted</em> to please her, god forbid, but simply because it would end his torment sooner.</p><p>It wasn't long before her fingers tightened painfully in his hair and she sagged on him, her cunt quivering under his tongue. Trapped between her thighs, he couldn't do a thing as she gushed into his mouth. His disgust was such that when she rose off him, he tried to lift a hand to wipe his mouth, forgetting that he was bound.</p><p>"Good," she panted. "You can be taught if proper motivation is used." She glanced back over her shoulder. "And you enjoyed yourself to boot. A right little pervert, aren't you?"</p><p>The meaning of her words was lost on him until she straddled him in reverse and grabbed his cock. The traitorous thing was erect, and under her insistent pumps, growing even harder.</p><p>"Last longer this time or you won't like the consequences." She emphasized her words with a squeeze of his balls that made him flinch.</p><p>Crawling lower, she straddled his legs and reached back for his cock. He failed to suppress a groan as she aimed it at her opening from behind and impaled herself on it. She was so slick he slipped into her scalding depths in one stroke.</p><p>Shooting him a glance over her shoulder, she tossed her hair and began bouncing atop him. He had thought her riding him earlier was intense, but sliding in and almost out of her searing heat was incomparable.</p><p>She braced a hand on his thigh and snaked her other hand between her legs to rub herself. Her inner muscles tightened, causing him to gasp. He raised his gaze off her bobbing arse and stared at the ceiling.</p><p>Her arse met his thighs with fleshy slaps. He whimpered and bit his lip. If anything, that encouraged her to ride him more savagely. He feared the consequences if he finished before her again, but his pride—the shreds of it that remained—wouldn't allow him to ask her to slow down.</p><p>The muscles of his abdomen tautened with impending release. He held off until his vision swam, but her furious pace proved too much. He arched his hips and exploded into her, grunting in frustration and pleasure both.</p><p>"Not again!" she cried, but her amused tone belied her words. "Did Bella's cunt feel that good?"</p><p>He didn't even have the energy to glare. The shame that had been burned away by sheer physical pleasure returned anew.</p><p>Rising, she turned around and straddled his thighs. She jerked his slick cock roughly with one hand as her other fumbled around the sheets. He squirmed under the intensity but stubbornly held his tongue.</p><p>Then her wand jabbed his scrotum, and he yelped, jerking his head forward to look. Her mouth twisted in a nasty grin as she slid the tip of the wand up to his shaft. He froze, expecting the worst—</p><p>"<em>Petrificus</em>."</p><p>The wand withdrew. He blinked as the anticipated pain never came. What the...</p><p>Her other hand joined in stroking his cock, its glans purple and swollen. Her grin widened at his helpless groan. He could do nothing but writhe and wrench at the ropes as she tormented him. Most of what normally registered as pleasure instead scoured his nerves with unbearable intensity.</p><p>Her hands finally stopped, making him exhale in relief. Rising to her knees, she positioned his cock at her dripping entrance and lowered herself inch by inch. The involuntary noises he gave as his cock was buried to the hilt made her smile like a predator.</p><p>He gasped. "What did you..."</p><p>Her wild hair fell to his chest as she leaned over him. "It's a second-year spell, Harry. Figure it out."</p><p>She rocked her hips, and he whimpered. Despite her insides being slippery with his cum, to his oversensitive cock, the sensations were overwhelming.</p><p>"Nice and stiff." Her voice was an imitation of a little girl's: the mock falsetto she taunted him with on several occasions. "And you'll stay this way until I grow bored of you."</p><p>He opened his mouth, but could only gasp as she pushed off his chest and ground her hips.</p><p>"Consider this discipline for your pathetic cock. Don't worry, I'll undo the charm eventually." She rolled her hips back and forth, building into a rhythm. "Perhaps in an hour or two."</p><p>His dismay must've shown because she tossed her hair and cackled in delight. Resting her hands on his thighs, she rode him in earnest. Their combined fluids trickled down his balls, and her sopping cunt produced wet noises with each stroke. He gritted his teeth, determined not to show weakness, but every now and then, an embarrassing whimper escaped his lips. Each time, it seemed to spur her on.</p><p>Her face screwed up and her breathing grew erratic as she quickened her pace. Her breasts jiggled as she slammed onto him fiercely and moaned, clenching around him. His cock twitched despite his will.</p><p>He found himself fascinated by the ecstasy on her face, but scowled and turned away. <em>At last</em>. The crazy bitch got what she craved, and he would be free of her soon.</p><p>He heard her catch her breath and felt her squirm atop him. Then she resumed moving, her heat throbbing around him. His gaze shot up to her face.</p><p>She giggled throatily. "Did you think I was done? We're only getting started."</p><p>Adjusting her angle, she slid up and down his shaft. So hot, so slick. Her skin was flushed and her breathing unsteady as she fucked him with depraved vigor. His fingers clenched the sheets as his pleasure built.</p><p>"Let's play a little game, Harry." Her eyes were hazy, and she didn't seem entirely there. "If you manage not to finish before me, I'll set you free."</p><p>"What... are you on about?" he ground out.</p><p>"Tell me when you're close. I'll slow down, I'll wait until you can go on... we'll come together." She giggled hysterically. "It'll be so romantic."</p><p><em>Damned psycho</em>. He stared, trying to gauge her seriousness. She lifted a hand to her breast, groped it, pinched. Her bounces sent blissful waves through his aching cock.</p><p>He gave a reluctant nod. "I'm... close."</p><p>"Already?" She slowed yet maintained a gentle rhythm. "Can you handle this much, Harry? Stay strong for Bella."</p><p>He sucked in air through his teeth. Each roll of her hips, slight as they were, drove him closer to the edge. Yet her eyes stared at him with need, imploring...</p><p>"Stop," he gasped, his balls tightening up, "I can't—"</p><p>Her grinding slowed. His cock twitched inside her as he willed himself to hold on until very gradually she came to a halt. He trembled, ready to burst at the slightest motion.</p><p>She leaned in and peered at him with mock wide eyes. "Are you alright?"</p><p>He nodded jerkily, not daring to speak. Even her change of position had nearly undone him.</p><p>Her inner muscles clenched. His breath hitched. Her cunt squeezed him again. His eyes bulged out, and he looked up at her face. The corners of her lips quirked up, and he realized with a start that she was doing this on purpose.</p><p>"No," he gasped. "Don't—can't—"</p><p>"But I stopped just like you asked," she said innocently.</p><p>Her cunt tightened and loosened as though milking him as her smile widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a helpless moan. Shuddering, he released inside her.</p><p>"I was being nice." Her caustic voice cut through the haze clouding his mind. "Yet you spite me again, Harry." Rising, she spread herself. His cum dribbled from her cunt onto his twitching, still-erect cock.</p><p>He panted for air. "But you—"</p><p>"The proper response after you offend your betters is an apology. Bella will have to teach you a lesson." Grasping his shaft, she vigorously pumped it.</p><p>His face contorted and he writhed until he could take it no longer. "I'm—I'm sorry! Forgive me! Please!"</p><p>"Thank me for touching your filthy cock," she spat, not slowing. "Thank me for the privilege."</p><p>He shook all over. <em>Anything to end this</em>. "T-thank you."</p><p>"Now ask me to get it right. Beg me to put your pathetic cock in so you can serve me."</p><p>His teary eyes sought out hers. Her fingers tightened, stroking him furiously. "Please!" he howled. "Put it in!"</p><p>"Better," she declared, jerking him a few more times and letting go. He breathed easier until she sagged onto him and pinned his sore cock to his stomach with her weight. "Beg me. Beg for it."</p><p>He growled in frustration. The ropes burned his wrists as he yanked at them fruitlessly. Tears rolled down his cheeks. She laughed in his face.</p><p>"Stop it. Let me go. Please, enough." His fists clenched. "I'll kill you. Bitch, I'll kill you!"</p><p>"The sword," she said, rubbing against him. "What did you need it for?"</p><p>He gaped at her, his brain slow to comprehend the sudden question.</p><p>"Tell me," she prompted, "and I'll forgive you this once."</p><p>He gritted his teeth and turned aside.</p><p>She clicked her tongue. "I see the lesson hasn't sunk in yet." Her slick hand fumbled for his cock. "We'll keep going until it does."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clicking of locks roused Harry from his nap. He bolted up into a defensive crouch and stared. Narcissa Malfoy stood at the doorway, scanning the room with an emotionless expression. Only when her gaze landed on his stained sheets and rumpled clothes did her nose curl up. He shifted, self-conscious despite himself.</p><p>"Good evening, Potter." Narcissa waited for a response but did not seem offended when he remained quiet. "Follow me." Without a backward glance, she disappeared down the corridor.</p><p>He clenched his fists, glanced around, then crept out of his room for the first time in weeks. This was his long-awaited chance to escape.</p><p>Narcissa lingered a small distance ahead. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she strolled off along the corridor, leaving a faint trail of perfume in her wake.</p><p>He followed after a beat. She wore an elaborate gown and appeared unarmed. Speeding up, he lifted his hand. He would overpower her, make her bring him his wand—</p><p>His arms were yanked behind his back, bringing him to a jarring halt. Yelping, he whirled around to find a familiar house-elf glaring at him with its spindly hand raised.</p><p>"The guest tried to assault you, mistress," the elf said in a gravelly voice. It was the longest sentence Harry had ever heard the creature speak.</p><p>"Is that so?" Her measured steps halted before resuming. "Do refrain from flailing about, Potter. It is unseemly and won't do you any good."</p><p>He glowered at her retreating back, her long, ribbon-bound hair swishing with her movement, until the elf snapped its fingers, and an invisible force shoved him onward. Realizing his hands were free, he growled and raised his fists, but the malevolent glint in the elf's bulging eyes gave him pause. He knew better than anyone that house-elves possessed more power than wizards gave them credit for.</p><p>Sending the creature a glare, he hastened after Narcissa and tried to make sense of his location. The hallway had no windows and was instead lit by softly glowing chandeliers that hung from the ceiling every two dozen steps or so. He must be deep in the bowels of Malfoy manor.</p><p>Narcissa turned a corner and pushed open an ornate double door. Hot, humid air smelling faintly of citrus washed over them. Inside was an enormous bathroom, all marble and gleaming bronze, the pool-sized tub set into the floor already filled with steaming, fragrant water.</p><p>Narcissa cast a critical look over him and stepped aside. "My sister ought to take better care of her toys. Get rid of those rags, make sure he's clean, then bring him to me."</p><p>The elf bowed and shoved Harry over the threshold, the doors swinging shut behind them. He exclaimed as his clothes were ripped off and fell to the floor in tatters. The elf sneered and gestured toward the tub. Not wanting to be pushed face-first into the water, he obediently stepped in.</p><p>Despite himself, he sighed in contentment as hot water soaked his body. Unfortunately, he didn't get to relax: the elf snapped its fingers, causing a washcloth, a bottle of shampoo, and a comb to march over through the air. Harry sputtered in protest as the washcloth scrubbed every nook and cranny of his body while the shampoo bottle squirted its contents onto his head. When he tried to lunge out of the tub, the elf stoically magicked him back in. No matter how much Harry swore, it performed its duties with detached professionalism.</p><p>After the humiliation ceased, leaving him cleaner than he had been in weeks, he clambered out and scowled at the elf. It sketched a mocking bow and pointed silently at a change of clothes atop a cabinet. Walking up, he regarded the underwear and bathrobe before resignedly slipping them on. Silk, more luxurious than anything he had worn in his life. His lip curled in disgust at the thought that it must've belonged to Draco or Lucius.</p><p>At the elf's gesture, the doors swung open letting in cool air. Stepping into the provided slippers, Harry walked outside. The elf led him down another corridor and knocked at a door at its end.</p><p>"Come in," said a muffled woman's voice.</p><p>The elf opened the door and ushered him in. His feet sank into the lavish carpeting of a grand bedroom. The four-poster bed at its center was ostentatious, yet somewhat smaller than he would expect from snobs like Malfoys. Meant for guests, perhaps.</p><p>Narcissa turned away from a vanity mirror and eyed him up and down. "Was he any trouble?"</p><p>"To a degree," the elf said.</p><p>She pursed her lips and fixed Harry with a look one would give a disobedient child. "Tie back his hands for me, gently." His hands were promptly yanked behind his back and tied at the wrists with something smooth. "You may leave."</p><p>The elf bowed deeply and vanished. Harry tugged at his wrists and glowered at Narcissa. What had been the point of acting civil toward him if she was going to do this?</p><p>"Come here." Strutting over to the bed, she sat at the edge and patted a spot beside her. When he didn't move, she heaved a sigh. "Potter, I'm not like my sister. If you behave, there's no reason why our meetings should be unpleasant to either of us. Now, come over here. I won't bite."</p><p>Eyeing her warily, he shuffled to the bed and perched down a good distance away from the spot she had indicated. She smiled nevertheless and leaned over to pat his bare knee. He sidled further away, unable to adjust his parted bathrobe.</p><p>"I do apologize about the ropes," she said. "I'm no fighter, so you leave me no choice."</p><p>"Why?" His voice cracked. "Why are you doing this... her, and now you..."</p><p>She drew back. "I can't claim to understand what goes through Trixie's mind these days, but me?" She stood before him and nudged the straps of the gown down her shoulders. "I'm intrigued by the boy the Dark Lord holds such an interest in. I want to be with a man, but my husband hasn't touched me for months. You're conveniently here. Pick any reason. Pick all."</p><p>She slid the gown lower, exposing her creamy breasts and large rosy nipples to his wide-eyed gaze. Shimmying it down her curvy hips, she left it to pool on the floor. Only sheer white panties protected her modesty as she slowly spun around.</p><p>"Am I not desirable? Am I not deserving of a man's touch?" She inched closer to him. "Tell me I am. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>He swallowed as he raked her pale, smooth skin with his gaze. She was curvier than Bellatrix, her breasts rounder, her narrow waist accentuating the flare of her hips. And she smelled so nice.</p><p>"You're desirable," he murmured, not meeting her eyes.</p><p>Despite the lack of enthusiasm in his tone, a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you, Potter." She sounded so honest he almost believed her. "Allow me to show you my appreciation."</p><p>Sinking to her knees, she slipped her warm hands under his bathrobe. He shivered as her fingers found his underpants and tugged them down. Parting the bathrobe, she frowned slightly at his half-limp member. He felt a pang of satisfaction. That's right: he had only said that to appease her, he wasn't about to drool at her feet just because she flashed her tits—</p><p>Her soft palm brushed his cock, derailing his train of thought. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she leaned in so close he felt her breath on his skin. He squirmed, embarrassed at her scrutiny, but all those feelings fled when she took him into her mouth.</p><p>Gasping, he stared in shock at her upturned blue eyes. She swirled her tongue around as though tasting him while her palms caressed his thighs. He trembled with shameful anticipation.</p><p>Looking up at him, she bobbed her head. He groaned and strained against the ropes. The corners of her eyes crinkled.</p><p>He looked away in chagrin. She sped up. He panted, feeling his muscles tense of their own accord. She cupped his balls and hummed, sending electric jolts up his spine. Gasping, he met her eyes and saw them sparkling with amusement.</p><p>Halting with him halfway inside her mouth, she reached back, undid the ribbon in her hair, and deftly tied it around the root of his cock. He gaped in confusion, but then she resumed bobbing up and down, and his eyes shut in bliss.</p><p>Grunting, he thrust reflexively into her mouth, but she drew back, leaving his cock throbbing in the air. He shot her a betrayed look.</p><p>"Here, Potter." Rising, she braced her palms on his shoulders and straddled his lap. The tip of his cock poked her panties. "Not my mouth, I want you <em>here</em>."</p><p>His cock twitched at her words. He looked down. The sheer fabric was damp and clung to her crotch.</p><p>She eased her hips forward and rubbed on him, moaning. "Don't you want to be inside me?"</p><p>Without thinking, he nodded jerkily. Narcissa leaned in, her breasts brushing his chest, and pecked him on the lips. That more than anything shocked him into stillness.</p><p>She got off him and onto the bed, dropped to all fours, and peeled her panties aside. He goggled as she shamelessly presented herself to him. Her arse was round and plump, and unlike her sister, she was entirely hairless down there.</p><p>"Come, Potter." She widened her stance and spread herself to expose her pink inner lips. "You know what to do, right?"</p><p>Before he knew it, he was clambering on the bed and edging toward her on his knees. His cock bobbed, looking ridiculous with the ribbon on, but he only had eyes for his prize. With bated breath, he inched closer until his glans brushed her nether lips.</p><p>Glancing back, Narcissa wriggled her arse. "A little higher... wait—right here—"</p><p>They both gasped as he slipped into her wet folds. His breathing quickened and his heart thumped like mad. Lust overtook him, and he inched forward to sheathe himself within her. She clenched at his intrusion, making his breath hitch.</p><p>She thrust her arse at him, taking him almost to the hilt, and gave an impatient noise. "<em>Move</em>."</p><p>He pulled back, then awkwardly thrust into her, wishing he could hold onto her with his hands. On his next thrust, Narcissa met him halfway, lavishing him with whispered encouragement. Each time he slowed to try and gather himself, she whimpered and impaled herself on him until he got the message and resumed moving.</p><p>"Fuck me." Her hand slipped between her legs. "Fuck me, Harry."</p><p>A depraved desire swelled within him to take her roughly, to make her whimper as her sister had made him. He worked his hips to drive into her harder, but there was only approval in her responding moan. His teeth gritted in frustration.</p><p>His point of no return drew close, and instinct took over. He rutted into her, the pressure in his loins building toward an explosion. Her back arched as she breathlessly urged him on.</p><p>Any moment now—a strangled moan left his throat—his cock twitched and twitched, but his pleasure wouldn't crest—</p><p>With a shuddering groan, he slumped forward and sucked down air, teetering at the edge of climax. His vision swam, the embrace of her velvety heat consuming his senses. Narcissa mewled and shoved her arse at him, her fingers rubbing furiously between her thighs. He thrust into her and nearly blacked out from the intensity, his legs shaking so badly he barely stayed upright.</p><p>She shot him a glare over her shoulder. "Why did you stop?"</p><p>"Can't," he gasped. "This—did you—"</p><p>She withdrew from him and turned around to fix him with a petulant look. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair in disarray. "Must I do everything myself?"</p><p>She shoved him in the chest, and he flopped on the bed, his tied wrists crossed uncomfortably under the small of his back. Straddling him, she nudged her soaked panties aside and aimed his slick cock at her entrance. A hiss escaped his lips as she sank onto him.</p><p>"I missed this," she moaned. "I missed having a young hard cock in me."</p><p>Taking his entire length, she ground against him. Gentle as her motions were, they reverberated through his body. Her hands caressed his abdomen, his chest, his muscles rippling as his climax approached again. Squeezing his eyes shut, he thrust upward desperately until he couldn't bear the sensitivity and sagged back with a groan.</p><p>"What's... going on?" he ground out.</p><p>"Bella warned me you were a quick-shot, so I made an enchantment." Narcissa smiled with something akin to pride. "I was always good with charmswork."</p><p>Each sinuous roll of her hips brought him to the edge, but never over it. He moaned and tossed his head about, alternatively thrusting into her and freezing in place.</p><p>"Stop," he whimpered. </p><p>"Should I?" She halted and stared at him through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>"No," he moaned, arching his hips as his need overwhelmed him. "Let... let me..."</p><p>"Oh, cease your blubbering. Bella might enjoy that, but I don't." She bent at the waist, her breasts pressing to his chest, and kissed him softly. "Be a man for me, please?"</p><p>The plea in her voice shocked him into silence. She pushed up, widened her legs to take him deeper, and stirred her hips. His head tilted back with a gasp.</p><p>She clenched around him and moaned, her breathing ragged like his own. He shook underneath her. His awareness shrank to where their bodies were joined until nothing else seemed to exist.</p><p>"Call me Mummy," she breathed, her eyes dark pools. "Ask Mummy to let you cum."</p><p>He stared at her in stunned disbelief. She leaned forward, her hair spilling onto his chest, and rode him faster. His face contorted. The unbearable need clouded his consciousness and burned away his shame.</p><p>"Please," he gasped out. "Let me cum... Mummy!"</p><p>"Good boy." She reached for the ribbon around his cock and loosened it. "Cum in Mummy's cunt, Harry."</p><p>His jaw hinged open as he bucked into her. Ecstasy surged through him, and with each pulse inside her, he jerked and screamed. Her cry joined his, and she clamped on him, driving his pleasure to even greater heights.</p><p>When he returned to earth, Narcissa lay upon him, her hair splayed over his chest and her hand caressing his face. With a start, he realized tears were rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"There, there," she crooned. "Good boy."</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut and wished with all his might the bed would swallow him. <em>Just as mental as her sister</em>. What a fool he had been to fall for her veneer of normalcy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>